


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Mine (working title) [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Clexa babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Omega Lexa, Post-Pregnancy, all the fluff!!, just all around feel-good, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a very interesting way about deciding who has to wake up in the middle of the night to check on the baby.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> I hit a road block in the next installment for Mine, so instead I made this is a short little thing that takes place months after the events of Mine. Originally it was a prompt for my clexa scene series but I decided to use it here.
> 
> Enjoy.

It's the middle of the night.

Clarke and Lexa are knocked out on their queen-sized mattress, still dressed in their work clothing under the comforter. Clarke in her sleep groans and pulls the sleeping brunette closer. Between work and taking care of their newborn pup they’ve been drained to complete exhaustion and couldn’t bring themselves to take off their work clothing if they wanted to.

Suddenly the quiet room is filled with load screeching from a baby monitor, the blinks periodically with a green light. The two bed occupants groan and tousle. Lexa rolls out of Clarke's arm, despite the alpha trying to clutch her tightly, and across the rest of the way across the bed and away from the offending noise.

Clarke groans turning her head to stare at the clock on their bedside dresser, it reads: 3:45 am in bright blue letters, they had only just managed to put the pup down around twelve and after that it had taken the both of them at least another hour to fall asleep, to keyed up waiting for the pup to cry out to fall asleep.

“Lexaaaaaaa” whines Clarke and shuffles back over to the sleeping brunette, when she goes to wrap her arms around the woman, Lexa shrugs out of it again, snuggling deeper into the fluffy king-sized pillow on her side of the bed.

“It's your turn Clarke.” Lexa says voice thick with sleep and eyes still closed. With clumsy hands she pulls her slacks off and the kicks them off the side of the bed, her long forgotten heels going with the trousers.

Clarke whimpers and nuzzles into the sleeping girls neck.  “I did it earlier tonight.”

The baby's screams on the monitor get louder and higher. Their pup was defiantly a strong one, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep in the last twenty-four hours, Clarke would be puffing her chest out with pride.

 “She wants her sire.” Lexa mumbles, pulling off next her button up, leaving her in a sports bra, briefs.

Clarke huffs, “Well her sire wants to sleep with her mate.” The tickle of air from the alpha’s words on her neck causes Lexa to squirm.

Lexa rolls over finally so she and Clarke are now face to face.  “Well your mate wants you to go check on our pup.” And to soften the words she kisses the alpha.

When Lexa pulls back Clarke groans and cracks a singular eye open to look at Lexa.

“Best two out of three.” Clarke whispers, running her fingers gently across the newly revealed flesh of Lexa’s side.

 “Klark, I am not playing rock, paper, scissors with you to decide who's going to get up. It's your turn you do it.” Lexa says, a small growl working its way up at by the end of it.

Clarke whimpers sinking under the covers to nuzzle into Lexa's stomach.

“Babyyyy” Clarke whines.

Lexa sighs, running her hand over the large lump in the covers, she gives in to easily.

“Fine” Lexa relents, “Best two out of three.”

Clarke pops up from under the covers, and Lexa’s heart skips a beat as she takes in the blonde dopey smile, wrinkled beyond repair paint splattered shirt, and wild hair.

Clarke raises her fist put pauses to give Lexa a deploring look.

“No cheating” Clarke falters.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “It's not cheating if you use the same one every time, Klark.” When the alpha just gives a disgruntled look Lexa sighs, “I won't cheat.”

Pleased Clarke rolls onto her back and Lexa matches her position but rests her head on Clarke's chest, the steady sound of Clarke's heart a drum in the background.

1

2

3

Clarke groans looking at her raised fist, rock, compared to Lexa's raised open hand, paper. Lexa chuckles against Clarke's shoulder. The alpha was simply to predictable, Clarke always had a tendency to use rock, whether it was because she wasn’t quick enough to change or simply because the alpha preferred it Lexa wasn’t quite sure yet.

 “I swear I wasn't cheating” Lexa drawls and to sooth the alpha's wounded ego, she presses a quick peck to Clarke's cheek.

Clarke frowns and then waves Lexa off before huffing, “Whatever, I let you have that one, I still have two more chances.”

Lexa hums and Clarke growls playfully into the omega’s hair at the faint underlining of a mocking tone to it.

1

2

3

Lexa blinks slowly, then once more to be sure she's seeing correctly. Clarke has scissors raised and Lexa, Lexa has her own fist raised up once again in a sign of paper.

The omega doesn't have to turn her head to know Clarke is grinning proudly.

“See now we're even.” Clarke chortles.

Lexa sits up, fixing her messy hair over one shoulder to stare down at Clarke suspiciously, it's never a good thing when Clarke sounds so pleasant, the alpha was obviously hiding something. Clarke just grins up at the omega then pulls herself up to sit up as well.

“Again.” Lexa demands uncertainly.

Clarke nods and the two raise their fist again, Lexa watches Clarke closely this time. The alpha's face is stoic, though there's a squint at the edges of Clarke's eyes that belays how serious the blonde was taking this round.

The baby monitor sounds off again, and Lexa begins to think they're horrible parents. They've spent more time trying to figure out who's going to see the poor pup then actually attending to their daughter.

“We should probably hurry this up, it sounds like she's getting angry.” Clarke nods in agreement.

1

2

3

.

.

.

A slow grin breaks out across Lexa's face upon seeing her raised fist against Clarke's raised scissors. The alpha groans and falls over into the omega's lap in a big limp heap.

“Lexaaaaaaa” Clarke whines.

Lexa can only chuckle and begins pushing the blonde off her lap and off the bed. Despite her attempts eventually Clarke is hanging mostly off the side of the bed, only holding on by the duvet of their bed and Lexa's ankle.

 “I won fair and square, now go check on our pup.” Lexa states.

At her words, as if they were the final killing blow, Clarke lets go and allows herself to fall all the way to the floor. Lexa grins and falls back into her pillow, pulling the sheets back up and snuggling into Clarke's pillow. From her position she watches as slowly their bedroom door is pulled open by a crawling Clarke and before the alpha can disappear to far from earshot she calls out.

"Also bring me my ice cream when you're done, the cookie dough one, not the strawberry!"

Her only answer is a soft growl and incomprehensible mumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> I can already tell this series is going to be very much out of order, I'm still getting use to the ao3 interface so just be prepared to jump around. Also if anyone has any suggest for what this series should be called I'm all ears.


End file.
